Bath Time
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: Just a plotless little something concerning Koenma and Botan.


PRIVATEBath Time****

written on: 092600

12:58

The office doors opened, and slammed against the walls with a loud bang. A kimono-garbed figure forcefully marched its way to the prince's desk that was partially concealed by the piles of paper. She stopped abruptly, hands on her side, glancing around at the several oni and spirit guides scuttling about the room. She momentarily glowered at the occupant of the table, who was gawking at her from behind the stacks, slightly cowering in an expectant manner. The rest of the folks in the room understood what was about to take place and quickly left, abandoning their hapless master to meet his doom alone. 

"Well, good evening your highness," she said sweetly, her blue ponytail bouncing mirthfully. "It's time for the royal bath."

Koenma bolted immediately and sprinted for the solitary doorway, knocking over several piles of paper in the process. The girl allowed him to have a head start. She knew he'll be quite easy to catch, being unstable with those long legs of his. Ever since their marriage, Koenma had lost the ability to morph into his toddler form (though Botan can do it for him). Now, he won't be able to hide in small unreachable places.

She got to the door first. "I don't think so," she said.

"Botan!" the Prince demanded. "Let me out!"

"Where else do you think we'd be going?"

"I just took a bath yesterday. I can't waste time. I have work to finish."

"Enough work for today. It's 10 o'clock for crying out loud."

"I order you to let me out."

"Make me."

"Not giving up with out a fight, huh?"

And the onslaught began.

***

From the outside, a purple haired girl spoke with George Satome.

"Oh, just listen to that!" she exclaimed, wincing as the office of the second highest figure in Reikai shook and rattled. "They do that everyday. I wonder why Koenma-sama even bothers to resist. Botan always wins anyway."

"They've been doing that since well before her marriage", remarked George. "But then, Koenma manages to escape somehow."

               "Oh, lucky Botan!" said the girl dreamily. "Imagine marrying the heir to the throne. Moreover, he _is one handsome brute after all. I never noticed before."_

               "Personally, Prema, I think Koenma-sama's luckier."

               "What do you mean? There are prettier girls out there. _Ahem."_

               "Yes. But you see, now, Koenma-sama has someone to take care of him."

               "He had you." George blushed modestly.

               "I mean, I can't just beat up some sense into him, you know, like she does."

               Prema appeared scandalized. "Why should you? I daresay, even if she is the princess, she doesn't have a right to do that."

               "Apparently, she does."

               "She doesn't fly her ferry routes too often nowadays."

               "Well, she is a princess. She shares the burden of Koenma-sama's responsibilities."

               "But you know what? She isn't that beautiful. " Prema looked thoughtful.

               "Koenma-sama seems to think so."

               "She has no class."

               "Ah, but she has charm."

               "She's no intelligence."

               "She has humor."

               "She's just a commoner."

               "She's special."

               "She's tomboyish and unrefined. She's acting like a peasant's wife. Didn't she know that Koenma-sama has his own servants and that she doesn't need to work like one?"

               George just smiled inwardly. "You wouldn't understand."

***

               "Hah! Got you!" said the girl. "In you go!"

               None to gently, Botan pushed the guy into the water. Koenma emerged later, spitting jets of warm, soapy water, sneezing occasionally as the bubbles tickled his nose.

               "Arigatou gazaimasu, Botan," he said sarcastically.

               "You're welcome. Here," She thrust a rubber duck into the giant tub that was almost a pool. "I don't suppose I need to supervise you, do I?"

               "No," he said crisply. Then, grinning frivolously, he added. "But if you want, you can join me in here."

               "BAKA!" The soiled clothes she was formerly clutching smacked Koenma on the face.

               Botan turned to go, looking a bit indignant.

               "Botan-chan," he repeated. 

               She turned back briefly. "What is it, Koenma?"

               "I'm serious," he said, smiling gently. "Domo arigatou."

               "Anytime, anata. Anytime."

Note: This is an entry from my silly collection: The Dryad's Bubble: Visions From Unknown Realms…

A collection of brief scenes bubbling up from the depths of my unstable mind. There are no particular plot, just a glimpse, a magnification of some tiny detail, taken from an untold story. Some have titles, others don's. Just one thing's for sure: They're all bound to be interesting.


End file.
